Momoko Akatsutsumi
The self-proclaimed leader of The Powerpuff Girls Z. In the Japanese version, she is called Momoko, while in the English version, she is regularly called by her more common name Blossom. Momoko is known for her love of sweets. Her younger sister is Kuriko. Character In Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z, Blossom's real name is Momoko Akatsutsumi (赤堤ももこ, Akatsutsumi Momoko) / Hyper Blossom (ハイパー・ブロッサム, Haipā Burossamu), 'Seiyū: Emiri Katou. Momoko is the first member of the Powerpuff Girls Z squad and the main character of the series. She transforms using the phrase "Hyper Blossom". Despite her ditzy nature, she can be quite clever and can come up with plans when the time comes. Also like the original Blossom she also has a alter ego''' 'Liberty Belle' as does the rest the PPGZ although it never shown in the anime. She is a bit boy crazy which is given to crushes and romantic fantasies, and is also an otaku. She is very familiar with the mahou shoujo genre, along with some typical anime/super sentai concepts and is regarded as a "hero maniac" in school, especially by Kaoru. Momoko also has a strong appetite for sugary foods. Momoko was the first to encounter Mojo Jojo at the park after buying candy. If she doesn't eat sweets for a long time she can get very cranky. Although often distracted and has been known to whine, Momoko tries her best to protect Tokyo City, lead the girls, and help her friends regardless of her situation (In one instance, when Momoko is unable to transform, she tries to fight alongside Miyako (Rolling Bubbles) and Karou (Powered Buttercup) wearing a sentai hero mask). Often she can be very clever and crafty when needed, usually being the first to come up with a plan to trick or defeat a monster that the girls are having trouble with. She has a younger sister named Kuriko. She plans to be married in the future. She is represented by hearts.'' Momoko uses a yo-yo, the string of which can extend and retract at will, giving Momoko full control over its movements. Blossom can also control the spin on the yo-yo as well as have it emit pink energy blasts. Momoko currently has the most attacks of any of the three girls. She introduces a new attack every episode. The names of her attacks are mainly based on sweets and she never repeats the same sweet name in other episodes. Some of her attacks are "Wedding Cake Blossom Finish", "Strawberry Big-Luck Spin", "Ice Cream Shoot", and "Shooting Yo-yo". Momoko has no real main attack as she will use a different attack every episode, but many of the attacks resemble the Shooting Yo-yo and Spinning Yo-yo attacks in the first episode with some attacks having additional properties, such as a multi-hit property or the ability to catch objects. Momoko, like the original American cartoon Blossom, can also throw her ribbon like a bomb at the enemy. She developes some feelings with Brick, but despite this, they still remain as rivals. In PPGZD she has new upgraded form ''Hyper Blossom Neos'. Whenever she uses her Yo-Yo in an elemental attack, the colors change to represent the element the attack is using Freeze Treat, her Yo-Yo changes to an icy blue color and the string becomes cool to the touch and is made up of ice itself Other First Encounter as Hyper Blossom Momoko was first seen eating candy on a park bench. As she was eating, she spotted a flash of white light about to hit a small child. Momoko quickly ran and protected the child. She then turned into an alter-ego, Hyper Blossom, making a costume change in the process with a yo-yo in hand. Once the transformation is completed, she says out of curiousity, "What just happened?" Battling Mojo After Mojo was hit by black Z rays, he began freeing the animals of the zoo. Blossom, in the meantime, was playing with her new yo-yo, impressing the young child she shielded. She becomes curious why she never knew about this talent, but sees people running away from the animals Mojo set free. Blossom started to worry when the animals starting attacking her snacks. One of them, a lion, scares her the most and in her fright, she throws her yo-yo over to a tree branch, pulling herself to safety, once again being amazed at her new powers. She soon spotted Mojo coming in from the park entrance, wondering who or what he is. Following a certain smell from the zoo, Mojo finds one of Blossom's sweets in a lion's mouth and begins to eat it, only to be yelled at by Blossom, stating that he's eating it wrong. They took a "break" eating ice cream, but Blossom finally realized that Mojo was the bad guy after analyzing his physical appearance with him doing the same to her and she used her yo-yo to attack him. She eventually won and Mojo went on his way. Personality Just as she is in the show, Momoko is a cheerful and a girly type of a young teen. She loves sweets and cute boys but mostly you see her reading a manga. Because she love reading mangas, she mostly known around school as a hero/heroine freak who usually makes references to the Super Sentai series on a normal basis. During school breaks she can be seen using brooms or a duster to "play fight" or act out her favorite scenes. She has a good sense of humor too when it comes to saving the day. Momoko personality is the same as her alter ego, Blossom, which she always share SOME things with her. Such as the fact both of them are crafty and somewhat manipulative, shown when she could cry on que, unlike Miyako and Kaoru who had to force themselves to cry. But sometimes is silly and usually takes breaks in the middle of a battle with her friends Bubbles and Buttercup. While she can be childish, unlike the original Blossom. Momoko is also smart like her and does have her brilliant moments. She's also a good fighter and a true friend. And of course she is also afraid in ghosts and green vegetables which she dislike it and prevent sweet. Momoko is also a major sugar junky. She is easily swayed with this, such as being offered cake or cupcakes if she studies an entire evening. However, its clear she seems to be torturing herself with such methods but if it's to get her snacks, she'll do anything to get them! She loves sweets so much that if someone steals them from her, she won't stop until they give it back and even while Mojo Jojo is her enemy, she showed him how to really eat the treat he stole from her. Causing the two of them to act casual, then remember they were enemies. When the girls were turned into children due to eating magic-laced lollipops, she was seen carrying the bag with said lollipops.Despite her sweet love of all things sugar, this eventually turned sour when she got a bad cavity and had to get to the dentist. She meets with Mojo Jojo there, who also was afraid of the dentist. Appearance Momoko is a young, thirteen year old girl with light skin and pink eyes. Her hair is ginger with neat cut bangs, reaching almost her feet when worn up with a red bow. It's shown to be almost floor length when not worn in a ponytail. Momoko is normally depicted in pink or red shades, but also has black clothing that isn't worn too often. She usually wears short, long sleeved shirt with a heart icon, and the shirt barely shows her stomach, and her navy skirt is block-like. And her shoes are fuchsia and white sneakers, with ankle-high white socks underneath. Her belt is white with lots of gold buckles and the PPGZ sign, and lies sideways across her waist, unlike the normal way to wear a belt, which is around the waist. Her height is stated to be 130cm. In the second season, Momoko switches to a light pink long sleeved shirt with a loose white tee-shirt top over this depicting a winged angel heart on the center with red thin-lining. Her jean shorts/skirt now a short hot pink skirt, the same socks and brown hiker shoe-like boots. When she does transform into her alter-ego. She begun to change her clothes wearing a crimson spaghetti with light vest, black glaps and white/pink belt, crimson boots shoes. Her belt is white with lots of gold buckles and the PPGZ sign, and lies sideways across her waist, unlike the normal way to wear a belt, which is around the waist. Origin Blossom is the confident and courageous leader of The Powerpuff Girls. Dubbed "Commander and the Leader", she is best known for her level head and determination, as well as leading the girls into victory and saving the day. She is also smarter than the two, Bubbles and Buttercup. Unlike her prototype in Demahitaa!Powerpuffgirls z, this rendition Blossom also know her true name in Japan as Momoko akatsutsumi is childish, boy lover, and heroine freak who usually makes references to the Super Sentai series on a normal basis. Blossom in original is very compassionate and logical before facing the best part. Power, Weapon and Abilities Blossom's yoyo is controlled by her string, giving her full control of its movements and spin. She can also make emit pink energy blasts, has a multi-hit ability, and can catch objects. Her attacks are mainly based off sweets and never repeats the same attacks, having the most out of the PowerPuff Girls Z. This was include that she named it; Shooting Yoyo, Strawberry Big Luck Spin, Almond Jelly Shoot, Light White Choco Shoot, Baumkuchen Shoot, Shiratama Anmitsu Spin, Big Puffet Shoot, Mitsumame Cake Shoot, Dog walk, Moon Watching Dumpling Spin, Mooncake Shoot and Blossom Finish. Blossom has no main attack, but most are similar to the Shooting and Spinning Yoyo she used in the first episode. Like her American counterpart, she can throw her bow like a bomb at the enemy. '' ''Also unlike Bubbles and Buttercup she has the only weapon that is smaller but possesses great danger to foes. However, her true potential is not fully unlocked until it shows up her Gigantic Electric Shock Yo-Yo. That power is just a distraction just like Buttercup's weapon that is as big as Blossom's yo-yo. Trivia *Momoko was born with long hair just like her sister, Kuriko Akatsutsumi. *Momoko's theme song is called Look by Halcali. *Unlike the original, Momoko has an obsession with candy and other sugary sweets. *Momoko is a Japanese name for girls. * Blossom is the only member of the Powerpuff Girls with long hair and decorations in it. * Blossom is very similar to the original Blossom. But unlike the original, her attitude is very different than Blossom. *Blossom from PPG is much more smarter than the anime Blossom which is ironic how the PPG Blossom is 5 years old and the PPGZ Blossom is 13 years old. *Blossom is the only Powerpuff Girl who wears a red bow. *Blossom derived from the name flower which called in Japan during spring, Sakura. *Her panties were revealed in one episode. They are pink with strawberries on them. *Momoko surprisingly gets along with many villains. Often sharing agreement with Mojo, both of them shared snacks, and both of them are terrified of the dentist. Also she considered running away with another villain until realizing that despite how hurt she felt, it was stupid to be so upset over one little disagreement and useless feelings. *Originally in the second season opening, Blossom/Momoko posessed many "glitches". They took some episodes to be corrected. *In the original PPGZ pilot, Momoko was to be more Blossom-like and didn't seem as childish. *Its possible that Momoko appears naked in the first ending theme. As it ends she is shown undressing and letting her hair down. Then in bed she looks to the camera before turning with the blanket over her shoulder. However, the only pair of pajamas she owns are long sleeved and while in the bed, nothing looks like pajamas on her shoulder or wrist. *Momoko shares a slight voice simularity with Tsubomi Hanasaki from Heartcatch pretty Cure. Ironically, Tsubomi turns into Cure Blossom and her theme color is pink while both of them share Heart icons. *Her favorite food is Mr. Octopus wieners / hotdogs. (Episode 3, part 2) Attacks *Aero Shield! *Almond Jelly Shoot! *Alucard Blessing! *Andromeda Chains! *Angel Delight Spin! *Angel Wings Power Chain! *Anmitsu Shooting Attack! *Anpan Power Blast! *Anpan Rolling Spin! *Anti-Fire Smash! *Apple Chip Spin! *Apple Crisp Attack! *Apple Crumb Surprise! *Apple Pie Shoot! *Apple Turnover Supreme! *Apple Turnover! *Apple Yogurt Shoot! *Applesauce Cake Finish! *Aqua Shield! *Arare Spinout Shoot! *Ash Takeout Supreme! *Bakewell Pudding Finale! *Banana Bread Blaster! *Banana Cake Power Tripper! *Banana Chip Spin Attack! *Banana Crepe Shoot! *Bavaroise Spin! *Bedtime Smash! *Beijinho Blast Yo Attack! *Beika Power Yo Shoot! *Big Puffed Shoot! *Black Flame Shoot Attack! *Black Ice Coater! *Blade Spinner! *Blast Marker! *Blizzard Slasher! *Blondie Drop! *Blood Striker! *Blue Flame Yo Stopper! *Blue Icicle Crush! *Blueberry Poptarts! *Bonbon Wave! *Botamochi Chain Smasher! *Bracken Rice Cake Spin! *Brcoch Finish! *Brinbrot Finish! *Brown Flame Extreme! *Brown Ice Crusher! *Bungeoppang Finale! *Butterfly Cake Blast! *Butterfly Chains *Cajuzinho Spinning Top Attack! *Calisson Skipping Shoot! *Canjica Drop Rolling Yo Spin! *Cantaloupe Barrage! *Caramel Blueberry Shoot! *Caramel Shoot – Extra Large! *Carrot Cake Attack! *Cartola Rolling Yo Finale! *Cascade Popping Bubble Spinout Attack! with herself and Bubbles *Cassata Drop! *Castella Skipping Blast! *Castella Spin! *Celestial Bombardment! *Celestial’s Slasher! *Chaos Cannon! *Chaos Shoot! *Chaotic Eclipse – Part One! *Chaotic Eclipse – Part Two! *Chaotic Sherbet Drop! *Chapssalteok Skipping Yo! *Charlotte Ringout Spin! *Charming Chocolate Bar Shooter! *Cheesecake Shoot! *Cherry Blossom Barrage! *Cherry Pie Yo Blast! *Chiffon Cake Spin! *Chinsuko Shooting Stars! *Chitoseame Attack Spin! *Chocolate Mousse Spinning Yo Attack! *Chocolate Pudding Shooter! *Christmas Cake Treat! *Cinnamon Roll Attack! *Cinnamon Toast Crunch! *Clafoutis Skipping Attack! *Clotted Scone Shoot! *Coconut Cake Extreme! *Coffee Jelly Surprise! *Cool Blue Shoot! *Cool Whip Attack! *Cosmic Milk Chocolate Hooker! *Cosmic Yo-Yo Spin! *Cream Anmitsu Yo-Yo! *Croquembouche Spinning Yo Shoot! *Croustade Smasher! *Crystal Barrier! *Crystal Blade! *Crystal Breeze! *Crystal Purification! *Crystal Rainbow Sonic Wavelength! *Crystal Slice and Dice Attack! *Cupcake Barrage! *Custard Toffee Attack! *Daifuku Skipping Yo Spin! *Dango Boom! *Dariole Slam! *Dorayaki Rolling Spin! *Double-Sided Chain Wrecker! *Dream Whip Shoot! *Dullahan Spread! *Eccles Blast! *Éclair Cream Filling Blast! *Energizer Chocolate Bunny Attack! *Faith Rocker! *Ferro Shield! *Festival Powerbreaker! *Fire Red Pop Rocks! *Firebreaker! *Firestorm Phoenix! *Flame Shield *Flame Topper! *Flaming Illusion! *Flaming Spinout Takeout Shoot! *Flare Spin! *Flaresphere! *Flaugnarde Attack! *Freeze Treat! *French Toast Blast Spin! *Fresh Juice the Loop! *Fried Cracker Spin! *Fruit Salad Take One! *Fruit Salad Take Two! *Fruitcake Topper! *Furi Kintoki Shoot! *Ghostly Yo-Yo Attack – Extreme! *Ghostly Yo-Yo Attack! *Gingerbread Barrage! *Gingerbread Shoot Yo Treat! *Golden Sandwich Spoil! *Gray Flame Yo Spin! *Gray Ice Coaster Spinner! *Green Flame Finisher! *Green Ice Topper! *Hakuto Jelly Drop! *Hanabiramochi Slam Spin Drop! *Harmonious Synchronization Spiral Storm! as Team *Heart Stopper! *Heaven’s Demise! *Heaven’s Punishment! *Hell’s Chains! *Higashi Takeout Power Supreme! *Hisi Mochi Skipping Power Yo Attack! *Honey Catcher! *Hopping Blast Extreme! *Hopping Yo Attack! *Hurricane Smash! *Hyper Shoot! *Ice Cream Shoot! *Ice Shield! *Icy Blizzard! *Imagawayaki Power Spin! *Jamboree Blast! *Jell-O Power Blast! *Jesuite Slam! *Joffa Shooting Spin! *Jumpin Yo Attack! *Justice Kick! *Kanpan Power Spin! *Kanten Power Yo-Yo Slash! *Karinto Spin! *Karukan Spin Attack! *Keiran Soumen Drop! *Kiwi Salad Spinout Attack! *Knightmare Pop Rocket! *Kusa Mochi Barrage! *Kuzumochi Slam Yo Attack! *Lasagna Spin! *Lawn Mower Yo-Yo Attack! *Lemon Swirl! *Love-Me Chain! *Luckless Spin! *Lucky Slasher! *Lunar Yo Extreme! *Macaron Shooting Star Spin! *Macaroon Shoot! *Mango Tango Milkshake Spin! *Mega Blast! Pink *Mendiant Shootout! *Merengue Yo Spinout Attack! *Milk and Honey Spin! *Milk Chocolate Sundae Spin! *Miraculous Shoot! *Mirage Waffler! *Mitarashi Dumpling Shoot! *Mitsumame Cake Shoot! *Mizuame Finale! *Monaka Takeout Blast! *Mooncake Shoot! *Moonlight Blade! *Muffin Yo Crash! *Namagashi Shoot Spin! *New Moon Slash! *Nikujaga Yo Shoot! *Nun’s Puffs Drop! *Orange Flame Spin Mountain Attack! *Orange Ice Maker! *Palmier Rolling Yo Spinout Attack! *Pancake Special! *Panna Cotta Shoot! *Parfait Coconut Yo Spin! *Pavlova Rolling Spin! *Petit Four Ringout Yo Extreme! *Pineapple Bun Shoot! *Pink Flame Attack! *Pink Ice Freezer Spinout! *Pizza Buffet Top Shoot! *Power Pastry Puff Attack! *Power Special Spin! *Power Tackler! *Power Yo Attack – Part Two! *Power Yo Attack! *Pralines Chain Smasher! *Profiterole Yo-Yo Drop! *Purple Flame Shoot! *Purple Ice Snow Attack! *Pyro Shoot! *Quash Melt! *Quindim Spin! *Rage Spinout Attack! *Rainbow Shoot! *Razzle Dazzle! as Team *Red Bean Cake Finish! *Red Bean Soup Attack! *Red Flame Shootout! *Red Ice Finisher! *Ribbon Boomerang! *Rock-A-By Finish! *Rolling Spin Heart Attack! *Rolling Sundae Supreme! *Rolling Thunder Tortoise Attack! *Rolling Yo Attack! *Rosario Whip! *Sachertorte Shoot! *Sacrificial Alignment! *Sakura Tiramisu Shoot! *Samara Ringout! *Sashimi Tabletop Spinout Attack! *Savarin Blast Finale! *Semla Skipping Blast! *Seta Andagi Finishing Blast! *Shadow Attack! *Shadow Blade! *Shadow Crystal Discharge! *Shadow Flame Attack! *Shadow Slam! *Shadow Spinout Attack! *Shadow Stopper! *Shattering Crystal Spear! *Shaved Ice Yo Top Spin! *Shine Spin! *Shining Crystal Shards! *Shining Triple Barrage! as Team *Shiratama Anmitsu Spin! *Shooting Apple Pie! *Shooting Babaloa! *Shooting Barry Tart! *Shooting Castella! *Shooting Kintokidou Special Bean Paste Dumpling! *Shooting Strawberry Mifiellu! *Shooting Tangerine Jelly! *Shooting Yo-Yo! *Silver Yo Bomb! *Skipping Yo Attack! *Skydive Blaster! *Slippery Slime Yo-Yo Slam! *Snow Force Yogurt Spin! *Snow Plougher! *Snowy Mountain Crusher! *Solar Yo Extreme! *Special Melon Cream Shoot! *Spider Smash Mega Bash! *Spike Rotation Spin! *Spinning Choco-Fudge! *Spinning Gold Flake Chocolate! *Spinning Takeout! *Spinning Tangerine Mousse! *Spinning Yo Attack! *Spin-Out Attack! *Spiral Yo Flow Attack! *Sponge Cake Supreme! *Starburst Ray! as Team from herself and others in the front and sides *Starlight Tsunami! *Stellar Yo Extreme! *Storm Spin! *Strawberry Big Luck Spin! *Strawberry Blaster Shot! *Strawberry Ice Cream Freeze! *Strawberry Sundae Shoot! *Streusel Skipping Boom! *Sugared Donut Spin! *Supreme Yo Charge! *Taiyaki Treat Blast! *Takoyaki Spin! *Tarte Barrage! *Teargoule Extreme Power Yo Spin! *Terra Shield! *Terra Smasher! *Thunder Clap! *Tiramisu Spinner! *Top Spin Attack! *Tornado Top Spin! *Triple Crystal Smash! as Team *Triple Power Electro Shot! as Team *Triple Science Attack! as Team *Tulie Skipping Dropout Attack! *Ultra-Power Breaker! *Universal Shield! *Unstoppable Flash Bang Boom! as Team *Vanilla Bean Empress! *Vibrating Heart! *Victoria Ripper! *Viennoiserie Power Shooting! *Violet Crystal Maze! *Warabimochi Smash Shoot! *Wasanbon Ring Spin! *Water Spout! *Wedding Cake Blossom Finish! *Wedding Cake Finish! *White Choco Shoot! *White Flame Spinout Attack! *White Ice Blizzard Spin! *Windy City! *Wish Maker! *Xyz Finishing Shot! *Yatsuhashi Skip Spinout! *Yawn Yo-Yo Attack! *Yellow Flame Shooter! *Yellow Icy Snowy Shooter! *Yo Exorcism! *Yo Ripper! *Yo-Yo a Go-Go! *Yo-Yo Octo Shot! *Yo-Yo Put Out! *Yo-Yo Sushi Stopper! *Yubeshi Boom Spin! *Zenith Chillout! *Zucchini Sandwich! *Super Squeeze Yo Shot! *Carrot Catcher! *Mega Yo with Dressing! *Hot Doggin’ Yo-Yo Attack! *Crawlspace Super Shot! *Powered Pastry Puff Attack! *Triple Powerpuff Smash! as Team *Yo-Yo Smash Attack! *Pork Skin Attack! *Bacon and Eggs Shot! *Flame Dragon Spin! *Pyro Phoenix Shot! *Flaming Phoenix Draco Strike! *Electric Dragon Attack! *Electro Phoenix Smash! *Flame-Electric Dragon Roar! *Ice Phoenix Blast! *Shaking Earth Spin! *Mega Yo Attack! *Super Yo-Yo Spin! *Supreme Yo Shot! *Slice and Dice Attack! *Yo-Yo Chain Catcher! *Triple Free-Style Electro Shot! *White Light Potshot Spinout Attack! *Panda Pulverizer! *Strawberry Cupcake Super Shot! *Nucleon Spinner! *Super Groupie Shot! *Super Cool Power Yo! *Starlight Mega Yo Spinner! *Crimson Strike Out! *Justice Star Blaster! *Giant Garbage Ball Attack! *Super Swirly Whirly Whammy! *Purification Smasher! Gallery Momoko Akatsutsumi/Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Superhumans Category:Superhuman Category:Superheroes Category:Supernaturals Category:Supernatural Category:Females Category:Female Category:Female Character Category:Female Characters Category:Powerpuff Girls Characters